Some Hero
by MaplePucks
Summary: After Canada is killed by one of the monsters plaguing the mansion, America only wants one thing. To use Italy's journal to go back a time loop and protect his brother. The problem is, Italy has gone missing and the journal with him. Will the nations be able to find Italy before something else does? Can America save his twin? HetaOni Fic, brotherly love, sad angst.
1. A What For

**HetaOni FanFiction: Warning, may get a tiny bit graphic (blood wise) for some readers. This is set in one of those random time loops they talk about. America knows what Italy can do (reverse time) but the other nations don't. **

**Please Enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

"Wait! AMERICA, you moron! We can't afford to lose BOTH of you! Get back here!" England yelled after the head strong nation. America had gone tearing off out of the room after England told him that his twin, Canada, had gone missing.

How long Canada had already been missing, America didn't stop to ask, any amount of time lost in this creepy mansion was enough to be trouble. Those vile creatures kept popping up everywhere and it seemed "the Things" were after blood, nation blood.

America ran hard, going as fast as his tired legs could carry him. They were in protest, just how much had he been running over these past few days? Weeks? Months? God, how long had they been trapped in this hell whole, America thought desperately. He didn't have the time to waste to wonder. He had to find Canada, before it was too late.

Corner after corner he turned, searching for his brother. Why had he gone off by himself? The nations had agreed they should stick together after the first round of attacks, definitely not go off alone. That was the worst decision that could have been made right now. America was not only worried and scared for his twin, he was furious with him. As soon as he found him, he'd let Canada know about it.

America turned and flew down a flight of stairs. He lost his footing and fell down the last few, hitting the bottom fairly hard. Clumsy fool, he thought to himself as he stood up carefully. He looked himself over briefly to make sure he wasn't hurt, other than a throbbing chest and arms he was perfectly fine. Just as he was about to take off running again, he heard a voice scream out. A terribly familiar voice.

"Kumajiro! NO!" the voice screamed. It was a terrified sound, America's heart fell into the pit of his stomach as it was accompanied by a loud thud. He rounded the doorway to a small room and was in shock at what he found.

Canada had managed to get himself cornered by one of the giant monsters. He looked terrified and was struggling to put an arrow into his quiver. He looked ready to cry and glanced quickly over to the wall on the far side of the room. America immediately saw why, as he followed his gaze. Kumajiro was in a bloody crumpled heap against the wall. America didn't need to check, it was painfully obvious that the bear was already dead. He was lying in a weird angel and blood dripped out of his mouth. The monster continued to advance onto Canada and he was still trying to get the arrow right, he was shaking hard.

"Come on, get it together you stupid hoser!" he whispered to himself angrily. He wasn't paying attention to the monster, and it raised its arm to strike. America sprang into action and yanked his gun out of his pocket. He fired two shots into the Things wrist and it was sent back, howling in pain.

The sudden noise made Canada snap his head up and he stared at America with disbelief. Canada opened his mouth to say something, but America beat him to it.

"Can it Canada! I'm glad you're ok but you're an idiot for going off alone!" America said running over checking him out to make sure he was indeed ok. Other than looking terrified, he was fine, America didn't see any blood at least.

"I wouldn't have but Kuma…wandered off…I-I had to find him" he said quietly pointing to the mass of red and white fur. America could understand, if Tony went missing in a place like this, he'd probably look for him. However, he was still a little ticked off.

"He's a stupid bear! You're a nation, an effing NATION! You're safety is more important!" America bellowed at his twin. Canada seemed to shrink back a bit but stood his ground.

"Most of the time, Kuma was all I had!" Canada shot back. Those words stung America a little. It was true that sometimes he ignored his twin and treated him like shit the rest of the time but he did love him. He loved him dearly. He couldn't believe Canada actually felt like a polar bear was all he had. America blinked at him hard. Suddenly the Thing made a loud noise and was coming after them again.

"We can talk about that later, right now we got him to worry about." America said jabbing his thumb towards the monster. Canada nodded and picked up his crossbow, ready to fight.

The monster was more than pissed now, he was irate. America barely dodged an attack; he and Canada dove out of the way. They went to opposite sides of the monster. Canada finally got an arrow in the crossbow and fired. It hit his side, but barely seemed to affect it at all. The monster wanted America and didn't even bother with Canada, like he couldn't see him at all. It seemed like it was almost seeking revenge for America hurting him. He headed towards him and America panicked. He raised his gun and aimed for the Things head. When he fired, however, he completely missed and hit the back wall instead. America looked down at his weapon and then back at the monster in shock.

"What the hell? The Hero doesn't miss!" he said realizing he was shaking from the adrenaline. The Thing was close enough and threw out a kick with his massive leg. It hit America's hands, knocking the gun away.

America was brought to his knees in pain. He screamed out vulgarities and held his wrist close. Tears came to the corner of his eyes as he struggled to get back up. The monster moved in closer for the kill but was stopped by a bullet in his side this time. America looked over to see that Canada had retrieved his gun and fired. He stood there almost looking proud of himself.

"Hey Scum! Leave my twin alone!" Canada yelled. His plan worked a little too well, the monster was now well aware of his presence. In a flash, he was in front of Canada. The nation stupidly dropped his gun and backed against the wall. America gritted his teeth.

"Run! Run now, get out of-" he yelled but was cut off when the creature made its strike. It brought its arm up and slashed down at Canada.

At first America thought, no he was sure, that Canada had managed to dodge the attack. He just stood there with a blank stare, America closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. When he opened his eyes again, he nearly screamed in terror, he saw that blood had bloomed across his brother's chest. It stained his beige uniform horribly red, and it flowing quickly covering his whole torso in seconds. Canada looked down and touched his chest gently, bringing his hand up to see for himself the sticky liquid, like he didn't believe he was hurt. Canada looked over at America and swallowed hard.

"Maple hockey, that hurted" he struggled falling to his knees. America was up off the floor in a flash of speed, his fear overwhelming his sense of pain. He pulled a spare gun from his pocket and shot the monster in the head. It turned and America emptied the rest of the clip into his face. The monster took one step forward and then fell to the floor. Canada seemed to mirror the fall almost perfectly, landing flat on the floor as well. America watched the monster fade away, like all the others to be sure he was gone and then sprinted to Canada.

He was breathing hard and to America's increased horror the blood kept flowing out fast. It was pooling around his brother and he was lying face down in it. America turned him over to look at the wound. It was extremely deep and it stretched from his shoulder all the way across his chest and abdomen. America didn't want to think about the fact that, to him, it looked like Canada had been sliced in half. He was still breathing though, that was a good thing, it had to be.

Canada looked up at him and wheezed, his eyes had terror and panic in them. America didn't say a word and gathered him into his arms and took off running again. He had to get Canada to England, England could heal him. Canada was a nation; he couldn't just die so easily, like a human.

America's wrist was definitely broken, he felt it throbbing in pain as he clutched his twin close. He didn't care, Canada needed him, and nothing else mattered. America got to the last stair case and started racing up it. Almost there, he should be fine. Suddenly, Canada reached up and yanked as hard as he could on America's jacket.

"You gotta…stop…I can't breathe…while you move." He struggled. America shook his head.

"We're almost there, you can make it." He said, almost harshly. Canada made a weird gurgling noise and grabbed America's shoulder.

"Now America," he said. The noise had made America freeze. He looked down and heaved a heavy sigh. He turned around and settled himself on the stairway with Canada nestled gently against him. Canada was taking short, gasping breaths, and then reached up with his own bloody hands to try to loosen his tie. His hands were too weak, he couldn't quite grip it. America pulled his hand away and did it for him.

America didn't know what he should do. He could scream for help, they were so close to the safe room, he was sure he could get someone attention. There was that off chance, however, that he could attract the attention of another monster. They didn't exactly need that at the moment. He could try to give Canada some temporary first aid, but he had no supplies and was clueless about what to do. He kept searching his brain for an answer when Canada suddenly spoke.

"I didn't mean it…" he whispered quietly. America looked at him curiously.

"Didn't mean what? To get hurt? Of course not-" America trailed off when Canada shook his head.

"When I said Kuma was all I had…I didn't mean it" he repeated. That had been pushed so far out of America's mind he had almost forgotten Canada had said it. America quickly shook his own head, waving his free hand in front of his face.

"You were mad and upset, I get it! No worries little bro!" he said trying to let out one of his obnoxiously loud laughs. It got caught in his throat. Canada continued on.

"I know England has always been there for me, even if he did force me into war in 1812." He weakly said. America thought it was a fairly random reference but went with it.

"Technically we both forced you…" he trailed off again as Canada continued to speak. He tried to ignore that he was shaking harder and the line of blood that trickled from his brother's mouth as he spoke.

"France, he only gave me away to England when I was a child because he wanted what was best for me…I know he loved me very much…I loved him too" he struggled to get out. America didn't like the sound of where this was heading, not at all. He wrapped his arms around him tighter.

"Canada, it's ok! Just take a sec to catch your breath and then we'll be in the safe room in no time!" America said with a forced smile. Canada wheezed, reached up and grabbed America's hand.

"America, I don't have another second to take," he whispered. That hit America hard. He knew it might happen, hell he knew it would probably going to happen but he wasn't exactly ready. To hear it come from his lips, for Canada to realize he was dying was scary. He had always heard that people knew when death would happen when injured so severely, but Canada was a nation. He couldn't possible know what the feeling of impending death was like, there was no way. America shook his head hard, mostly to try and fight the tears that were coming.

"NO! You're not dying today! You can't, I won't allow it!" America cried. To his great surprise, Canada looked up and smiled at him. What the hell could he possibly be smiling at, America thought.

"Come on now, don't cry. The hero doesn't cry." He said softly like he was trying to console America. Typical Canada, always worried about others instead of himself. America gripped Canada's hand hard.

"Some hero I am! I couldn't even…wasn't able…to save…" He mumbled as he broke down into sobs. Canada grabbed his jacket.

"If you don't stop crying…I'll have to give you…give you a what for…" he trailed off closing his eyes. He took one more ragged breath and his hand fell beside him. His head fell slumped against America chest. America brought him up close to whisper in his ear, even though he knew Canada was gone.

"You were always loved and definitely always noticed little bro." he said quietly.

America stood up slowly, cradling his twin close. He didn't bother running the last few steps, there was no need now. Besides which, he didn't think his legs could run anymore. He made it to the top and took just a few short steps to the door leading to the safe room. They had been so close.

Somehow between holding his brother and his broken wrist, he managed to get the door open and walk in. The first to notice his arrival was England followed by France. Their eye's grew wide with horror and darted between Canada and blood soaked America. The rest of the nations followed their shocked gaze and grimaced at what they saw. France raced over.

America expected hysterics from France. He expected huge wails of grief, a big theatrical production complete with wild hand gestures and sobs. He expected the kind of reaction he wasn't ready for and was sure his brother would disapprove of. France, however, surprised him.

When he reached America side, he silently placed his hand on Canada's chest. America assumed he was searching for a heartbeat he wouldn't find. France's shoulders dropped as he had confirmed Canada's death, but he remained quiet. He bit his lip and then looked up at America, with tears rolling down his face. The American had never really cared for the Frenchman but in that moment, his already broken heart broke some more. France held out his own arms, silently asking if he could take Canada from America. He nodded and placed his brother in the older nation's arms. France walked away, still crying, muttering to Canada in French. America fell to his knees and it was England's turn to run over.

"America? Are you hurt? Are you ok? What happen?" England fired off in quick succession. He knelt down closer and America buried his head into his hands.

"Italy…" he mumbled ignoring the questions completely. England grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"What did you say?" he said panicked. America looked up at him fiercely.

"Italy! I need him now! Get me Italy!" America said clearly so that there was no mistaking his intentions for the European nation with the magic journal.


	2. Hope is Fleeting

**Alright! New Chapter! I'm really excited to write this HetaOni time loop. It's going to be fun! **  
**This whole thing will be 8 or 9 nine chapters worth. So stay tuned! ^^**

**Just gonna say, the Prussia part in this chapter, I broke my own feels a bit on that one. **  
**Reviews are awesome and encouraging! **

* * *

Blank stares, that was all America received after demanding to see Italy. It was an odd request coming from him, he could give them that much. Normally, America wanted nothing to do with the weak, obnoxious nation but this was an unusual situation. Italy had the journal that could turn back time, therefore save Canada it was as simple as that. Of course they wouldn't know about the journal but that wasn't for them to worry about. It was between him and Italy, but still why wasn't Italy just coming forward to speak to him. America looked from face to face, most were still shocked, England looked confused but Japan and Germany they looked worried. America's eyes widened as he realized there was a face missing.

Getting up slowly, still cradling his broken wrist he walked over to Germany. America stood in front of him, staring hard. Germany didn't back down but bit his lip.

"Where is Italy?" America asked evenly though his anger and panic were beginning to rise. Germany took a deep breath.

"Italy has gone missing." Germany said quietly, some pain flickering across his eyes. America took a step back.

"Missing? Italy is gone?" America repeated back, hardly daring to believe that his one hope of saving his brother was gone. Germany looked down at his feet.

"Ja, missing." He nodded at his feet, putting a strong emphasis on missing.

This really could not be happening America thought. While carrying his dead brother to the safe room, he had thought Italy would be his one answer. This part of the never ending nightmare they found themselves in would be over, or at least began anew. In the next time loop, he would protect his brother better, not let him die, not again. America swore while on those steps that he would be there for him in the next time loop, not let him go on thinking a polar bear was all he had in the whole world. With Italy missing, there was no chance of that happening now.

America started pacing, what was he going to do? The others seemed relatively unconcerned that Italy was missing, like they weren't going to do anything but sit here and wait. Like they were scared. Yes, those creatures that roamed this place were scary, America had to admit he was apprehensive to meet another one but that didn't matter now. There were bigger issues at stake than facing fears. The life of his brother and now most likely Italy depended on them. America stopped pacing and stared at England.

"I gotta find him." He said and turned on his heels towards the door. England barley hesitated before he called after him.

"What about your wrist? I can clearly see it's broken. Let me bind it for you." He said. America whipped back around and glared. He knew what this was, an attempt to stall him. Buy themselves more time to think of a way to stop him. He wasn't going to have that.

"It's fine." He said flatly. He grabbed his wrist and gave it a good yank, a loud cracking noise rang out across the room.

The pain was immense, he thought he would have gotten used to it by now, having set his bones on the battlefield countless times but that was not the case. It nearly brought him to his knees, he staggered for a moment but then stood up right. Taking in a deep breath, he went to head to the door again but then something made him stop cold.

"United States of America!" England's harsh voice yelled. Forget being a grown man, America was a grown nation and the use of his full name in that tone could still make him think twice. He twirled around to face him, England looked as angry as America felt.

"What! There is no time to argue! Italy could be in danger and I have to save Canada!" he cried. Everyone seemed to be unconcerned, this was insane! England walked over to him almost menacingly and took him by the shoulders. Now frog marching across the room, England guided him over to an empty chair and forced him to sit down.

When he walked away to go get something, America thought about getting up and making a mad dash to the door. Seven or eight steps, that's all it would have taken, he could make it he nodded to himself staring at the door. Russia saw this and stepped in front of it, hand resting gently on his metal pipe. America rolled his eyes and looked away. Creepy ass bastard, he thought.

England returned with a first aid kit and a chair which he sat across from America. He set to work binding his broken wrist. America wanted to laugh, there was really no need to do that and England knew it. In a few hours his wrist would be good as new. Nations had remarkable healing powers, he glanced over to Canada, most of the time. Suddenly, England cleared his throat.

"We need to know what happened to Canada, please tell us." England said calmly. America sighed, he wanted to argue but knew they would not let him go in search of Italy until they knew something.

In almost horrifying detail, he told them about how Canada had died. How he had been cornered by one of the big monsters when America found him, how they had fought together and how America had gotten his wrist broken. He told them about how Canada had tried to save him but ended up being slashed instead. What he didn't tell them was how Canada had told him Kuma was all he had and about his final moments on the stairs. That detail they could live without, only America needed to know.

America finished his story and glanced around the room, expecting everyone to be somewhat satisfied but instead was met with more blank stares. England was staring at him, blinking hard, no doubt fighting back tears. Romano and Spain just looked confused, Russia and China looked at each other and then back at America and finally Germany and Japan still looked worried but puzzled now. The only ones not staring at America were France and Prussia. Japan raised his hand half way up and stepped forward.

"Hai, but America-san that does not explrain why you need Itary-kun." Japan stated matter-of-factly. Everyone else nodded. America gulped, if he told them that Italy had a magic journal that could control time and send them back a time loop, even after all they had already been through, they would think he was crazier than they already do. He shook his head.

"He has something important I need. Now my turn to ask some questions, what I want to know is why you weren't watching him more closely?" He asked, jabbing his finger towards Germany. The man was shocked, his face turning slightly red.

"What iz zhat supposed to mean?" He replied. America was getting angrier, letting his sadness and frustration take over again.

"Aren't you supposed to be his babysitter or something? How did he slip away?" America spat. Germany walked over and grabbed his collar, pulling him out of the chair. They were face to face now.

"He slipped away in zhe confusion you caused when you ran out of za room. Perhaps your bruder is dead because you didn't watch him close enough. How did you let him slip away, dumpkoff?" Germany hissed back angrily. America was more pissed off than ever. He cringed back and waved his good hand in front of his nose.

"Your breath smells like ass." He said. A moment later, he was stumbling back shaking the pain out of his hand while Germany held his now bleeding nose. Their eyes locked on each other with hatred and despite protests from the others, they launched at each other.

It felt good to be beating on something, even if he winced, his punching bag of choice punched back. He hadn't truly meant what he had said to Germany about Italy, he was just angry. A small pang hit his heart, like when Canada had said Kuma was all he had. Canada had told he didn't mean it but America knew that was true for him. He had meant it. But America hadn't meant what he said, he hoped Germany could see that as he threw a kick to his stomach. Germany countered with his own punch to America's gut, taking his breath away. He really hoped he would, eventually.

Everyone around the tumble was urging them to stop fighting. America could hear England's angry voice but he didn't care to listen. Russia and China were quietly saying stop though America was sure they were just going along with everyone else. At one point, he distinctly heard Romano taking bets before Spain stopped him.

America felt like he was just getting started when a loud voice caused them all to freeze.

"Zhat is ENOUGH!" France yelled. After the initial shock of hearing France yell, America got up off the floor and looked over to where he stood.

Standing over by the cot he had laid Canada on, France looked at them all with the kind of compassion America had seen many times before. Everything got quiet so that the only sounds they could hear were Prussia's low sobs. He was kneeling beside the cot with his face buried in Canada's neck. One hand was tangled in Canada's hair while the other was gripping the material of his jacket on his shoulder. As America watched his back shudder up and down with the sobs, he felt bad. France placed a gentle hand on Prussia's shoulder and sighed.

"Regardless of who is to blame for 'im slipping away, zhe matter now is to find 'im. Italy is in need of 'elp first and foremost. Secondly, if America says 'e 'as something zhat will save Canada zhen all zhe better." France said. Wait, America blinked in confusion but smiled, France was helping him? It was a strange turn of events but America was happy.

"France, you can't honestly-" England said stepping forward. France held up his hand to stop him.

"Non, I 'ave my doubts about it but we do need to find Italy. Zhat is our task now." He said. America deflated a bit, he knew it was too good to be true. They all glanced at each other with hesitation. France was right, they needed to find Italy before something else did but where to start? America's frustration was growing again. Suddenly, England sighed.

"We will need some more supplies, which means we will have to go there first." He said. America's heart leaped into his throat, England was actually agreeing that they could go in search of Italy. Once they found him, they would find the journal, he could turn back time and save Canada! Excitedly, he ripped open his jacket and dug around for some of his spare bullet clips. He pulled them out and then reached in his pockets for his guns.

"Hell yea, were gonna save…save Ital…save Cana…oh shit." America said, his happiness draining away as fast as it had come.

"Amerika, wot iz the problem now?" Russia asked. America continued to search his pockets frantically.

"My guns! T-they're back in the room where Canada was killed!" He shouted. England rolled his eyes.

"Great, now we must risk our necks further because you're a careless oaf! One more place we must go! Perfect!" England said throwing his hands up in the air. Now that was pushing it a bit far, he had had bigger issues to worry about at the time.

"No, I can go grab them real quick and meet you guys at the supply room." He said hastily. England shook his head at him roughly.

"Absolutely no way you're going alone. I won't allow that." England said stealing another glance at Canada's cot. America understood but he puffed up in indignation anyway. He was about to give him a retort but to his surprise, Russia stepped in.

"China and I wol go with him, da?" he offered, giving England a big grin. China didn't protest to being volunteered, just walking up to stand beside Russia. England looked from the two back to America. After thinking for a moment, he nodded.

"Very well then." He said. America looked up at Russia, he would very much rather be alone but he knew he didn't have a choice now.

After several minutes, they had gotten everything together and were split up into groups. England and the rest of them were heading to the supply room. America and his new partners were heading downstairs to retrieve the guns.

As they were leaving, America looked back and saw Prussia standing over Canada obliviously still crying. He felt bad for the ex-nation, he had loved Canada so much.

"Prussia, time to go man." He called. Prussia turned and headed towards the door. America hadn't seen him this upset since the day he was declared no longer a nation. Hell, this was probably worse, America thought.

America looked at his brother one last time. How he could have ever believed that Kuma was all he had?

"Don't worry lil bro, I'll bring you back." America said defiantly, shutting the door with a snap.


End file.
